


Anioł Stróż

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Happy Ending?, Love, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Purgatory, Sex, demony, lekki angst, walka
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean próbuje sobie poradzić po wydarzeniach z czyśćca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Na ratunek

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja dzieje się po 8 sezonie, kiedy to wszystko miało jeszcze jakiś sens :D

Łowca biegł cały zakrwawiony, i modlił się w duchu, żeby odgłosy jego kroków, odbijające się echem od wysokich ścian budynku, nie przyciągnęły tu więcej demonów. Przeliczył się mówiąc, że sam da sobie radę. Są święta, a Sammy wyglądał jak cień człowieka. Nie musiał go długo namawiać, żeby ten pojechał do Kermit, zwłaszcza, od kiedy jego dziewczyna pogoniła byłego męża.   
Nie tak wyobrażał sobie pierwsze święta po wydostaniu się z czyśćca. Jego brat powoli odsuwał się od życia łowcy, Bobby nie żyje i nie pozostał mu już nikt. W dodatku jest otoczony przez bandę Crowley'a. Spodziewał się najwyżej kilku płotek, nie pieprzonego zebrania na szczycie.  
Za sobą coraz wyraźniej słyszał tupot co najmniej sześciu par stóp. Skręcił w prawo, szukając wyjścia. Zobaczył lekko uchylone drzwi, jedynym problemem był stojący przed nimi, tyłem do niego demon. Dean, musiał przyznać, że ostatnio wybierali samych wielkoludów. Facet, którego opętał miał ponad 110 kg żywych mięśni i nie wyglądał na kogoś z kim łatwo pójdzie. Najciszej jak mógł, podkradł się do niego i wbił swój sztylet prosto w jego szyję. Demon, rozbłysł przez chwilę białym światłem, jak porażony prądem i padł martwy na podłogę.   
\- Zajebiście. Ciekawe jak Cię teraz schowam. Nie mogłeś, upaść w drugą stronę? - Łowca w ostatnim momencie, zdołał zamknąć drzwi i zablokować je wielkim ciałem. Kroki na korytarzu po chwili ucichły, i skierowały się dalej. Był na trzecim piętrze ogromnej posiadłości, i za oknem nie było schodów przeciwpożarowych. Skok również nie wchodził w grę, chyba, że chciałby zrobić demonom przysługę i zabić się skacząc prosto na betonowy podjazd.   
Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ratunku. Przez jego głowę przeleciała myśl, ale szybko zganił sam siebie. Nie poprosi Castiela o pomoc, nie po tym jak jak go zostawił. Jeśli Anioł nie chce z nim przebywać, nie będzie go przywoływał. Nie zawoła go, choćby miał umrzeć w tym domu, przynajmniej zginie jak prawdziwy łowca. Walcząc do końca.  
\- Przeszukać cały dom! - Usłyszał stłumiony przez grube ściany, głos Crowley'a. - Chcę głowy Winchestera!  
Kroki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, a jedynym co dzieliło go od hordy, pragnącej jego głowy, było martwe ciało blokujące drzwi, drzwi które w tym momencie, zaczęły się bardzo powoli otwierać.  
\- Tutaj! - krzyknął jeden z demonów. Kilku z nich naparło na drzwi i po kilku sekundach udało im się je otworzyć. Dean czekał już przygotowany, do walki.  
Pierwszych dwóch pokonał bez większych problemów. Podchodzili do niego po kolei, i nie byli zbyt rozgarnięci. Starał trzymać się blisko ściany, nie dając zajść się od tyłu, ale ilość przeciwników rosła z każdą kolejną chwilą. Chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go upadek. Zdążył jeszcze zadać kolejnemu cios w nogę, i chwilę później jeden z napastników, wytrącił mu z dłoni nóż kopniakiem.  
To koniec – przebiegło mu jeszcze przez głowę. Drugą dłonią dosięgnął swój pistolet. Wiedział , że zdziała nim niewiele, ale nie będzie leżał bezczynnie czekając na śmierć. Strzelał, bardziej na oślep, starając się odczołgać jak najdalej, ale czyjeś dłonie zacisnęły się na jego szyi. Sam nie wiedział czemu, w jego myślach pojawiła się twarz anioła. Jego ostatnią myślą przed śmiercią było rozpaczliwe przypomnienie sobie jego twarzy. Przez chwilę, myślał, że słyszy jego głos.   
\- Zamknij oczy! - myślał, że jego wyobraźnia próbuje mu pomóc w tych ostatnich chwilach, więc spokojnie wykonał polecenie, czekając na ostateczny cios. Nagle cały pokój zalało oślepiająco, jasne światło.   
Leżał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim poczuł, jak ktoś szarpie go za kurtkę. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak anioł pochyla się nad nim . Całą podłogę pokrywały martwe ciała, i kolejne kroki zbliżały się coraz szybciej.   
\- Cas? - Łowca, patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Nie mamy czasu. Wstawaj. - Poderwał go z podłogi, i rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Cholera, nie dam rady Cię teleportować. - Dłonią dotknął ściany. - Crowley zna nowe sztuczki. Dlaczego nie masz samochodu?!  
\- Sammy go ma... - już miał zamiar się tłumaczyć - Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! - Dean szybko chwycił sztylet i schował go.  
\- Ratuję Cię. - Nie patrząc na niego otworzył okno, na oścież. - To chyba jedyne wyjście. - mówił sam do siebie.   
\- Nie prosiłem Cię o po... - Poczuł jak Anioł obejmuje go w tali. - Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? - spłoną rumieńcem, stojąc tak blisko bruneta.   
\- Dean. Proszę. - Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Łowca, zapomniał przez chwilę jak się oddycha, zatracając się w tym spojrzeniu. - Złap mnie mocno za szyję.   
\- Cas, co ty wyprawiasz? - Odległość między nimi była zdecydowanie zbyt mała w tej chwili.   
\- Dean. Zrób to! - Jego spojrzenie i ton głosu, nie pozostawiały złudzeń. Dean wykonał polecenie, oplatając ramionami, szyję bruneta. - Lepiej zamknij oczy.   
\- Co ty chcesz zrobić? - Stali zdecydowanie zbyt blisko otwartego okna. - Cas nieeee!  
Poczuł jak traci grunt pod nogami, i leci w dół, wczepiony w Anioła. Był pewien, że tym razem zginie, jednak kilka metrów przed gruntem wzbili się w powietrze.   
\- Co to kurwa było?! - Dean wrzeszczał, cały zielony na twarzy, kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią.  
\- Crowley zabezpieczył dom. Mogłem się teleportować do środka, ale na zewnątrz już nie.  
\- Odstaw mnie.   
\- Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. - Przyciągnął go do siebie. - Lepiej nie patrz w dół.   
W tej chwili, wzrok łowcy padł na odległość jaka dzieliła go od stałego gruntu.   
\- Słodki Jezu! - Oplótł anioła nogami w pasie i przywarł do niego całym ciałem. Zamknął oczy i wtulił głowę we wgłębienie jego szyi. Znowu poczuł jego zapach. - Postaw mnie na ziemi.  
\- Nie upuszczę Cię. - Na potwierdzenie tych słów, ramiona na jego talii zacisnęły się mocniej.   
\- Jeśli zginiemy to Cię zabiję... - Dean wyszeptał słabym głosem wtulając się mocno w mężczyznę, dzięki czemu jego absurdalna groźba, nie zrobiła na brunecie większego wrażenia.   
Po locie który dla Łowcy trwał całą wieczność, anioł wylądował na prawie pustym parkingu, przed małym motelem. Tylko w kilku oknach świeciły się słabe żarówki, a czerwony neon dawał lekką poświatę na obsypane białym puchem, choinki rosnące przy drodze.   
\- Dean...  
\- Czego chcesz? - Łowca nadal miał zamknięte oczy.   
\- Jesteśmy na ziemi. - Dean lekko oderwał od niego głowę i otworzył oczy, rozglądając się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła. - Możesz już zejść... - powiedział niepewnie anioł, nadal trzymając go w pasie. Zesztywniałe ręce blondyna, powoli rozluźniły uścisk i staną, on na własnych nogach.   
\- Nie daruję Ci tego... - Jego twarz nadal była zielona, i nie wyglądał najlepiej.   
\- Poczekaj tu chwilę. - Anioł posadził go na przysypanej śniegiem ławce, która stała obok. - Znajdę jakiś pokój. 

\- Już lepiej? - Anioł, zachowywał bezpieczny odstęp, widząc spojrzenie łowcy, który oglądał w lustrze swoje obrażenia. - Pozwól mi... - podszedł do niego odważnie, starając się odrobinę zmniejszyć napięcie jakie panowało w pokoju. Dotknął jego czoła, lecząc jego rany i spowrotem zajął bezpieczne miejsce za stołem.   
\- Idę się wykąpać. - Dean ruszył w kierunku łazienki. 

Nie spodziewał się zastać anioła, po wyjściu spod prysznica. Zwykle znikał bez słowa, szczególnie często, odkąd wydostali się z czyśćca. Wyszedł owinięty tylko ręcznikiem i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.   
\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! - zapytał zaskoczony jego widokiem.   
\- Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny. - wzrok Dean'a skierował na leżące na stole hamburgery i ciasto wiśniowe. - Przeniosłem też twoje rzeczy. - Dean z wdzięcznością chwycił swoją torbę i zniknął z nią w łazience. Po chwili wyszedł, tym razem już ubrany, w luźne dresowe spodnie i czarną, rozwleczoną koszulkę z logo rockowego zespołu.   
Usiadł naprzeciwko bruneta i chwycił leżące na stole jedzenie.   
\- Dziękuję. - Dean nie patrzył mu w oczy.  
Anioł patrzył na niego w milczeniu, ale jego twarz z każdą chwilą zdradzała, coraz większy gniew.   
\- Dlaczego, mnie nie wezwałeś? - odezwał się poważnie, niskim głosem.   
\- Radziłem sobie sam. - w dalszym ciągu unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i zatkał usta jedzeniem, starając się zakończyć tą rozmowę.   
\- Mogłeś zginąć, a i tak mnie nie wezwałeś. Dlaczego? - Anioł nie dawał za wygraną.   
\- Nie było potrzeby, żeby zawracać Ci głowę... - nie zauważył nawet kiedy anioł poderwał się z miejsca i przygwoździł go do krzesła, nie dając możliwości ucieczki.   
\- Ratowanie twojego życia to nie zwykłe, zawracanie głowy! - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, przybliżając niebezpiecznie twarz, do twarzy Dean'a.   
\- Sam uznałeś, że masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty! - tym razem to łowca poderwał się z miejsca i pchnął bruneta na ścianę. - W jednej chwili, byłeś ze mną a w następnej uznałeś, że odchodzisz!   
Ich wściekłość, zbierana przez tych kilka tygodni, znalazła wreszcie ujście. Ciskali w siebie oskarżycielskie spojrzenia wykrzykując swoje żale.   
\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że przebywanie ze mną, sprowadza na ciebie niebezpieczeństwo?! - Anioł wytrącił go tym zdaniem z równowagi.   
\- Ty skrzydlaty draniu... - powiedział zupełnie cichym, spokojnym tonem zbijając z tropu Castiela. - Uznałeś, że będę bezpieczniejszy kiedy znikniesz? Nikt Cię o to nie prosił. Nie będziesz za mnie decydował, co jest dla mnie najlepsze.   
\- Staram się tylko utrzymać Cię przy życiu! - Dean nie wytrzymał i z całej siły przyłożył aniołowi w szczękę. Zapomniał już co stało się kiedy zrobił to poprzednio. Osunął się po ścianie, trzymając za dłoń. Castiel ochłoną odrobinę i klękną przed nim. - Pokaż to...  
\- Zostaw! - Łowca starał się wyrwać.   
\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.  
\- Według Ciebie właśnie nim jestem. Dzieckiem które musisz chronić. Nie widzisz, że jest źle tylko, kiedy Cię nie ma... - Dean nie patrzył na niego. Sam nie wiedział co go podkusiło, żeby to powiedzieć, ale nie było już odwrotu. Zagrają w otwarte karty.   
\- Przestań. - Kiedy w końcu łowca odważył się podnieść wzrok, zobaczył jak na twarzy bruneta malują się emocje. - Przestań tak myśleć.   
\- Nie. - Złapał dłońmi jego twarz. - Wiem, że czytasz moje myśli i wiem, że też tego pragniesz.  
\- Dean, proszę Cię... - Anioł zamknął oczy. Nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, nie ufał sam sobie do czego mogłoby dojść gdyby teraz zatopił się w jego zielonych oczach. - Błagam przestań...  
\- Cas spójrz na mnie. - powiedział twardym tonem.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? - jego oczy dalej pozostawały zamknięte, a ton jakim mówił odzwierciedlał cały, ogromny ból, jaki czuł w piersi, słuchając myśli łowcy. - Tak nie można... to był błąd.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to... - nie miał zamiaru dłużej czekać. Zatopił się w końcu w ustach anioła. Tęsknił za ich smakiem, jego ciało spragnione dotyku mężczyzny, dotyku który tak doskonale poznał, kiedy razem walczyli o przetrwanie.


	2. To co za nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wspomnienia z czasu spędzonego w czyśćcu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dwie rozmowy zerżnięte z odpowiednimi modyfikacjami z polskich napisów do odcinka 8x02)

\- Cas! Cas gdzie jesteś?! - Dean rozglądał się nerwowo dookoła, mimo wszystko nie chciał narobić zbyt dużego hałasu. - Cas?! - Wokół panowała ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc, który słabo oświetlał polanę. Po kilku chwilach Dean zauważył coś jeszcze. Dziesiątki czerwonych par oczu wpatrujące się w niego, z gęstych zarośli, otaczających go z każdej strony.  
\- Cas do jasnej cholery! - wyciągnął nóż z kieszeni, jedyną broń jaką miał przy sobie w momencie walki z Dick'iem, chociaż obawiał się, że to może być za mało i ruszył przed siebie. 

***

\- Castiel. Jeśli mnie słyszysz... - zawahał się przez chwilę. Dawno już się nie modlił, ale to jedyne co mu teraz pozostało. - ... nie wiem co się stało, ale trzymaj się. 

***

\- Cas... pewnie mnie nie słyszysz, ale, obiecuję, że cię znajdę. 

***

\- Cas, to znowu ja. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę ok?

***

\- Gdzie anioł? -Dean złapał kolejnego wampira. I przystawiał mu nóż do gardła. - Czujesz? - kilka kropel krwi spłynęło z jego szyji. - Gdzie anioł?!  
\- Jest taki strumień.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Płynie przez pobliską polanę. Pokażę ci.  
\- A może mi powiesz?  
\- Idź trzy dni wzdłuż niego. Jest tam polana. Tam znajdziesz swojego anioła.  
\- Wiesz co, durniu? Wierzę ci.

***

\- Cas. - Łowca zbiegł ze skarpy i podbiegł do siedzącego na brzegu, Anioła.  
\- Dean...?   
\- Cas! Dobrze cię widzieć.   
\- Jak mnie znalazłeś? - ku jego zaskoczeniu, Castiel nie cieszył się bardzo na jego widok.  
\- Trzeba było przelać trochę krwi. - przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, oceniając jego stan. - Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Pytasz, czy nadal... - popukał się palcem w czoło.   
\- Jeśli chcesz być precyzyjny.  
\- Nie, jestem przy zdrowych zmysłach. Z tym że tak uważa 94% chorych psychicznie, zatem trzeba zapytać, co oznaczają zdrowe zmysły?  
\- Dobre pytanie.  
\- Co się stało? Jakieś dziwadło skoczyło Ci na plecy i skopał Ci dupsko?  
\- Nie. - jego ton był bardzo szorstki. Cały czas starał się nie patrzeć Winchesterowi w oczy.   
\- Co? - Dean nie wierzył w to co słyszy.  
\- Uciekłem.  
\- Uciekłeś?   
\- Musiałem.  
\- Taką masz wymówkę na zostawienie mnie z tymi gorylowilkami? Zostawiłeś mnie i poszedłeś na biwak? Co wieczór modliłem się do ciebie!  
\- Wiem.  
\- Wiesz i nic nie... - starał się nie wybuchnąć. - Co jest z tobą?  
\- Jestem aniołem w krainie ohydy. Są tu stwory, które ścigają mnie, odkąd tylko tu trafiliśmy.  
\- Witaj w klubie!   
\- To nie jakieś tam potwory, tylko Lewiatany! Jest nagroda za moją głowę i próbowałem być krok przed nimi... Żeby trzymać je z dala od ciebie. Dlatego uciekłem. Proszę, zostaw mnie.  
\- Cas, wydostaniemy się stąd.- Dean nie krył już swoich uczuć. Cały strach jaki czuł przez te tygodnie wybuchł teraz z całą mocą zmieniając się w złość pomieszaną z ogromną ulgą, że Anioł jest cały i zdrowy. i że na swój sposób chciał go chronić. - Wracamy do domu.   
\- Nie mogę, Dean.  
\- Możesz. W Czyśćcu jest luk ratunkowy, Jeden z wampirów powiedział mi to zanim go zabiłem. Jeśli Lewiatany chcą spróbować z nami szczęścia, to śmiało. Raz już ich załatwiliśmy i możemy to powtórzyć.  
\- To zbyt niebezpieczne.  
\- Wyłożę ci to. Nie odejdę bez ciebie. Jasne?   
\- Tak. - Poddał się w końcu patrząc na niego po tak długim czasie. Nie mógł już dłużej go unikać.

***

Od kilku dni szli w kierunku wskazanym im przez wampira. Im bliżej celu byli, tym więcej potworów kręciło się w pobliżu i coraz trudniej było im się ukryć. Anioł czuwał nad Łowcą kiedy ten starał się złapać chociaż kilka godzin snu.   
\- Co to?! - Dean przestraszył się czując jak coś puszystego go otula.  
\- Ciii... - Cas położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i uciszając go. - To ja.  
\- Jasna cholera... Masz skrzydła?! - Dean patrzył z niedowierzaniem chociaż ledwie mógł je dostrzec. Bardziej czuł, jak delikatnie go dotykają.   
\- Zawsze miałem.   
\- Ale teraz je widzę.  
\- To chyba przez to miejsce... - Dean zapatrzony delikatnie dotknął ich dłonią. - pomyślałem, że jest Ci zimno.   
\- Są piękne.   
\- Powinieneś się przespać. Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze będzie tu bezpiecznie. - Dean spojrzał na niego poważnie i położył wygodnie. Wtulił się w okrywające go skrzydła i zapadł po chwili w niespokojny sen. Wiercił się mamrocząc coś pod nosem. 

Odwrócił się przodem do Anioła i przywarł do jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Castiel... Cas... - Anioł spojrzał na niego i ku jego zdziwieniu, Łowca wcale się nie obudził. Wołał go przez sen. - Cas.. proszę... - Anioł walczył ze sobą przez chwilę, zastanawiając się czy Dean nie będzie zły, ale po chwili zajrzał do jego umysłu, sprawdzając co takiego śni się Winchesterowi. Po chwili przestał, dalej się rumieniąc. Poczuł na swojej nodze, erekcję mężczyzny, tylko potęgującą jego uczucia po tym co widział w jego umyśle. 

\- Dean. - potrząsnął go lekko za ramię. - Dean obudź się.   
\- Co... co się dzieje? - Blondyn nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.   
\- Miałeś sen... - starał się mówić spokojnym głosem.   
\- Sen...? - Do Łowcy dopiero po chwili dotarło znaczenie tych słów. - Wybacz Cas, jedna kelnereczka z Ohio dała o sobie znać. - Starał się odsunąć kawałek od Bruneta, jednak jego skrzydła szczelnie go otulały, uniemożliwiając większość ruchów.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem w Ohio – Anioł patrzył mu w oczy, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko siebie byli. - I nie jestem kelnerką.   
\- O czym ty mówisz?! - Dean w jednej chwili spłoną rumieńcem, starając się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i boleśnie uciskającej go w spodniach erekcji.  
\- Wołałeś mnie więc pomyślałem, że mogę sprawdzić.  
\- Sprawdzić co? - Łowca zastanawiał się czy więcej krwi napłynęło mu do twarzy, czy do wciąż sztywniejącego członka.  
\- Co Ci się śniło. Nie bój się. - wyciągną dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego twarzy. - Chcę tego spróbować. - Jeśli ma zostać tutaj na wieczność i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, człowieka dla którego upadł, chciał zrobić to o czym śnił Łowca. Drugą dłonią mimo jego mało przekonującego sprzeciwu położył na przyrodzeniu blondyna. - Pozwól mi... - dłonie łowcy próbowały bezskutecznie odsunąć go od siebie. Dean zamknął oczy i po chwili poddał się. Teraz czując jak szorstka dłoń Anioła wślizguje się do jego bokserek bezlitośnie zaciskając się na sztywnym członku, chwycił go mocno za koszulę, i przywarł do niego, cały czas nie otwierając zaciśniętych powiek.   
\- Cas nie...   
\- Spójrz na mnie. - Łowca powoli otworzył oczy. Na twarzy anioła, ku jego zdziwieniu też pojawiły się rumieńce, aż jęknął na ten widok. Nie widział nic bardziej seksownego. - Dean... - Usta Anioła przybliżały się powoli, by go posmakować. 

Pierwsze muśnięcia były delikatne, niepewne, po chwili jednak, Dean przeją inicjatywę wkradając się swoim językiem w chętne usta Bruneta. Ta mieszanina niepewności podczas pocałunku i stanowcze ruchy dłoni na jego członku działały na niego jak narkotyk. Oderwał się od niego na chwilę, bo pozbyć się przeszkadzającego mu materiału.   
Od pewnego czasu miewał sny, w których pojawiał się Anioł. Nawet teraz, myślał, że to tylko kolejny sen z którego nie chciał się budzić. 

Noce w czyśćcu nie należały do najcieplejszych, jednak teraz kiedy pozbył się ubrań swoich i bruneta, a ich nagie ciała przywarły do siebie, czuł jak każde muśnięcie pali jego skórę żywym ogniem. Pragnął tego i jednocześnie bał się. Coraz śmielsze pieszczoty anioła, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Jęki jakie wydawał z siebie kiedy dotykał jego członka nakręcały go podwójnie. Łowca opamiętał się i oderwał delikatnie od siebie dłonie Anioła. 

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał przestraszony.  
\- Wszystko jest idealnie. Połóż się. - Pchnął bruneta na plecy, a sam zaczął badać jego nagie, niepozorne, ale umięśnione ciało. Opuszkami palców jeździł w górę i w dół wywołując przy tym fale przyjemności i kolejnych jęków. Jego usta bardzo dokładnie zajmowały się sutkami mężczyzny, pozwalając w tym czasie dłoni muskać ich ocierające się o siebie erekcje.   
\- D..Dean... tak jak śniłeś... pproszę... - Anioł zupełnie zatracił się w zupełnie nowych dla niego uczuciach. Pragnął więcej i więcej.   
\- Odwróć się. - kiedy brunet wykonał polecenie, jeździł jeszcze przez chwilę dłońmi po jego plecach.   
\- Dean, zrób to... - wił się czując ciepło jego nagiego ciała tuż za nim, i dłonie bez żadnego skrępowania dotykające go wszędzie.   
\- To może boleć. - poślinił palec i delikatnie wsunął go w Anioła.   
\- Agh... - zacisnął pięści na płaszczu, na którym klęczał.   
\- Przepraszam... - Dłoń łowcy zastygła w bezruchu.   
\- Nic mi nie jest. - Wyspał zaciskając zęby. - Dalej. 

Dean bardzo powoli poruszał palcem, starając się go przygotować. Drugą dłonią cały czas uspokajająco głaskał go po plecach.   
\- Postaraj się rozluźnić. - po chwili, dołączył drugi palec, wywołując kolejne pojękiwania. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bardzo podnieca go ten widok. Przed trafieniem tutaj odganiał od siebie podobne myśli, zrzucając to na przemęczenie, jednak teraz kiedy to działo się naprawdę, czuł się podniecony jak nigdy dotąd.   
\- Dean już... zrób to teraz... - Blondyn nie czekał już dłużej. Bał się, że dojdzie tylko dzięki patrzeniu na podniecenie kochanka. Poślinił jeszcze odrobinę wejście Anioła, żeby jak najbardziej zmniejszyć jego dyskomfort. Pocierał go przez chwilę swoim członkiem czując coraz większe napięcie. Uznał, że nie może już dłużej czekać i powoli, z delikatnym oporem znalazł się w nim. Z gardła bruneta wydobył się cichy krzyk, a jego dłonie wbijały się paznokciami w ziemię.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Dean starał się opanować, głos i uczucia jakie nim zawładnęły, kiedy tylko wślizgnął się w ciasne wnętrze Anioła.   
\- Boli...   
\- Tylko przez chwilę. - Nachylił się nad nim i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego karku. - Zaraz będzie dobrze. - Kiedy poczuł jak Castiel znów rozluźnia mięśnie zaczął się powoli poruszać. Z każdym pchnięciem Anioł był coraz bardziej odprężony, a jego ruchy mogły stawać się coraz głębsze. Zacisnął dłoń na członku bruneta, i starał się zsynchronizować ruchy dłoni z kolejnymi pchnięciami. Byli zbyt podnieceni, by to mogło trwać dłużej. Dean wyszedł z niego i doszli prawie w jednej chwili. Dean opadł na ziemię przytulając do piersi Anioła, który otulił ich nagie ciała swoimi skrzydłami i pozwolił Łowcy zasnąć. 

***  
\- Już niedaleko.  
\- Dean... jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak... - starał się delikatnie dobrać słowa.  
\- Wszystko pójdzie idealnie i jutro będziemy siedzieć w barze i zajadać ciasto wiśniowe i hamburgery. - Cas spojrzał na niego smutno.  
\- Na pewno tak będzie.


End file.
